User talk:Kristof1124/Archive 2
Munch Palace Ya, I'm currently up for vote, even though I meet the qualifications.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 03:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Just wondering. 06:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) About 30.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 08:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, the sad part was I deleted Echo's first message to send him an apple, so all I did was play with a sticker module and build millions of apples.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Is that why you offer apples for free? 09:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 1.Could you please send me a friend request? 2. Ya, I have about 7,000 red bricks.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you please send me the items?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 18:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Since it seems you really like Bionicle, do you know where I can buy individual kanohi masks?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Bionicle is my favourite. I'm not sure about individual kanohi masks though. 00:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I just got an original Pohatu for $1 but it doesn't have the mask![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thats strange. Where did you get it. The problem is that's such an old bionicle you probably wouldn't be able to get the mask. 00:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It just doesn't seem to work when I try to use it.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. As long as people know that i'm closed, I don't really care what the sign is.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how about 30 clicks for 100 thornax?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 17:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, gave you the clicks (Do you have any pipes/gypsum?)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Clicks You know the 2 awards you gave me a while ago? Well, I'd like to get the clicks now. That would be 25 clicks on my soundtrack. Thank you! 00:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks! 01:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi, it's the sub and I was wondering if you saw my order in the store. It's been a few days since I posted it. Thank you! The Sub 17:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Could You....... Could you check the "Retiring" section on my talkpage? I have responded with important info. Thanks! 17:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you sell me some thornax? I can trade or click but I heard you have like 4000 so I was wondering if you could sell me some I was hoping to get like 750-1000 thornaxs but I don't know how much that would be or if i could trade you. I have like 2 Glatorian contracts and some ancient spear parts. BrickWheels (talk) 20:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 50clicks do you want to do a click trade that goes on for a long time? like a few weeks to a month...? starting on moday? basically we both give 50clicks to each other every day until we decide to stop....? i so tell me what you want me to click....i want you to click my stardust modules.....? deal? i would help both of us..... 20:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Rank 2 help Hey, Chris. I was wondering if you could put your Wind Mill Module because i need to click on someones to rank up. Could you post one on your page or do you know anyone with one one of them? Please write back. Thank you! 01:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I know him, and I don't think he has space on his page. If he tells you he doesn't have space, has one up. 01:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Legoace, but I don't even have a windmill module. 21:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to sign in. LOL. It's Jeffery. 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've put one up . Please message me on my Talk page when you are done with it. 01:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks!! 22:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you YOU ARE THE SMARTEST KRISTOF1124, please put 20 clicks on my soundtrack. ;D 02:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats at winning Sig to 590!! 02:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by he way I'm rank 8. Instead of clicking on my Pet Wolf Module, please put the remaining clicks on any module. At least I got you stocked up on Totemic Feed! 17:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Which Transmuting Pool do you have? 22:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Congrats WOW you won. Good job! We should play again... I'll archive it and we can start again-- 22:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! I have to give the credit to SSgtGriffin though. If he hadn't have siged when he did, I never would have won. 22:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) How to link an article When linking to another article use the Name of Article syntax please. Putting the full URL is not the preferred way to make a link. If you wish to change how the text appears use Nice Name. Thanks 21:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I think I figured out who has been doing that. I will tell them next. Thanks 02:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Great job 01:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Do not ask for passwords Please do not ask for others passwords. I am sure you have all the right intentions but handing out passwords to others is just asking for trouble. If you were to receive the password then anything that happened would be blamed on you. Please just don't even do it. Thanks 22:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I was thinking about telling someone my password but was not sure how. 23:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) BET! Round 1:YOU WON THE BET! please go to the bet page and say where you want the clicks oh and when you win you automatically are deleted for the next round....so if you want to enter again you must pay a new bet again. every on else is still in.... 00:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) For your bet, 47 is already taken. 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Mainspace editing war Our mainspace editing war has ended you win. I surrender. It was fun though. 01:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know. 20:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) My Symbiosis module is ready I have added you to my brand new symbiosis module. Don't forget to give it lots of clicks when you can. 02:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 Here is how we can help each other in rank 9: I set up two symbiosis mods, and you will be in one of them. You are in Nitecrew's symbiosis already, so please build one symbiosis and put me/Legoace in it. We can both click on each other's lightworm mods and automater thingys. Please change/accept this offer. THANKS! 04:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) trade hi i have just about 50 mantle banners if you have any gauntlet manners that you could trade. if you cant then its ok. (talk)thire13 STORE 19:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) where did you go to get bob skull's cordinates? ??? 15:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ... how many clicks do you have? -jsslvR15:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC)